The End Inside Your Heart
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Ia tahu. Ia tak boleh memikirkannya padahal ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raganya. Tapi, ia tak kuasa untuk tak memikirkannya./my first fict in this fandom/special req.Revalion angel/AU/RnR?/HIATUS/


Perbandingan memang mudah dilakukan jika kau memiliki rasa kesempurnaan.

Sempurna, adakah kesempurnaan dihidup ini? **Tidak.**

Lalu, mengapa manusia selalu angkuh? Mengapa manusia terlalu sombong dengan segala keterbatasannya. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan? Mengapa manusia menganggap diri mereka sempurna?

Bukankah sempurna itu hanya dimilki oleh Tuhan? Dengan segala kelebihan yang tak ada cacatnya. Benar, kan?

Lalu untuk apa rasa kesempurnaan itu? Kadangkala kita terlalu naïf. Terlalu merasa hebat sebagai manusia. Padahal itu hanyalah segelintir hal kecil. Padahal kita jauh dari kata sempurna. Setiap makhluk tak ada yang sempurna. Di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Meskipun jika kita melihat dan merasa sesuatu yang dianggap sempurna tanpa kita sadari sesuatu itu masih juga ada cacatnya. Dan kita selalu menutup mata akan hal itu.

.

.

Cinta.

Apakah cinta juga sebuah rasa yang tak sempurna?

Jika kau bertanya begitu aku akan jawab entahlah.

Cinta merupakan sebuah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita. Sebuah rasa yang memberikan satu warna pada hidupmu.

Cinta adalah kata yang sulit untuk dimaknai. Sebuah kata yang abstrak.

Cinta juga tak berbatas. Cinta dapat kita berikan pada seseorang yang kita sayangi. Sekalipun orang yang tak mengenalimu dan tak kau kenali.

Cinta itu indah bila kita dapat memaknainya secara luas tak berbatas. Jika kita memandangnya secara fragmantisme mungkin akan lain halnya. Karena jika kita memaknainya hanya memandang secara fragmantisme maknanya akan sempit dan kau tak akan menemui sesuatu yang diberikan oleh cinta itu sendiri.

Cinta juga bagai sebilah mata pisau yang sewaktu-waktu dapat melukai dirimu sendiri. Maka dari itu kau harus bisa mengatur sebilah mata pisau itu agar kau tak melukai dirimu sendiri nantinya.

Bagaimanakah kau memaknai arti cintamu dalam ketidaksempurnaanmu?

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Thinking of you song © Katty Pery**

**Warning: AU,OOC, Italic for past scene, dsb.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Special fict request for my beloved Onee-chan, Revalion Angel.**

**And Happy birthday…^^**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**The end inside your heart**

* * *

.

.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh binatang-binatang malam yang mengisi keheningan. Langit malam nampak agak cerah. Bulan menduduki singgasananya ditemani titik-titik pendar bintang yang bertebaran menghiasi hamparan hitam dengan bias keemasan tak berujung itu.

Sepasang bola mata beriris cokelat keabu-abuan yang bercahaya terkena sinar bulan tampak memandang jauh lurus kedepan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Orihime Inoue —nama perempuan yang memiliki sepasang bola mata beriris cokelat keabu-abuan itu— yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya itu kini telah kembali ke alam kesadarannya. Ia menghela napas berat. Suasana malam ini begitu menunjang baginya untuk mencari sebuah ketenangan. Berusaha menyatu dengan alam.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta ia duduk di atas permadani yang hangat. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan helaian-helaian rambut pirang-orange-keemasannya yang panjang.

Sejenak ia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dalam dekapan semilir angin itu. Seolah-olah merasakan sebuah dekapan seseorang yang sampai sekarang ia pikirkan, seseorang yang menempati celah terdalam hatinya.

Seseorang itu bagaikan semilir angin baginya, ataukah seseorang itu yang menganggap ia seperti itu? Entahlah.

Orihime beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri sembari memegang pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Sampa sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya yang membuat ia terkejut.

"Kau belum tidur, Hime?" tanya sebuah suara baritone dari belakangnya, dapat ia rasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa lehernya dari seorang lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

Orihime hanya tersemyum simpul, "Aku tak bisa tidur. Terkena insomnia mungkin."

Lelaki itu semakin erat memeluk Orihime, "Akan kutemani. Aku juga tak bisa tidur."

Orihime menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik lelaki itu yang kini telah berstatus menjadi tunangannya itu.

Orihime memejamkan matanya. Momen seperti ini bagaikan sebuah déjà vu baginya. Kenangan yang kini masih tersimpan rapat di memorinya. Dan sekarang kenangan itu bagaikan sebuah potongan-potongan slide yang berpindah-pindah dari satu slide ke slide lainnya.

'**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (thinking of you)**

**What you would if you were the one who has spending the night (spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

Slide-slide itu menampilkan sesosok lelaki tampan berkulit pucat, dengan rambut hitamnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer —nama yang kini masih tetap terukir indah di hati Orihime. Lelaki yang memiliki sejuta pesona. Lelaki yang telah menolehkan sebuah warna pada hati, jiwa dan hidupnya.

Orihime memegang lengan lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa kesedihan. Ia tahu, ia tak boleh memikirkan Ulquiorra lagi. Karena kini ia telah memiliki lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini. Lelaki yang telah menemaninya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini melewati hari-harinya bahkan disaat keterpurukannya. Lelaki yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk berhenti memikirkan lelaki yang terlebih dahulu membuatnya selalu memikirkannya. Karena saat seperti selalu membuatnya memikirkan Ulquiorra.

Meskipun tunangannya itu tengah memeluknya dengan kehangatan tapi kehangatan itu mengingatkannya pada pelukkan Ulquiorra.

Hatinya terasa ada yang kurang. Kurang lengkap meskipun kini ada tunangannya itu yang menjaganya, mencintainya, memberikannya kehangatan seperti ini.

Jika bisa, ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan menatap mata jade yang indah yang dimilki oleh seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ia tahu ia tak boleh berangan sepert itu, padahal disisinya kini telah ada seorang lelaki yang meberikannya kehangatan dan iris mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

.

.

* * *

**You're like an Indian**

**Summer in the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

**How do I get better once I've had the best?**

**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

_Hari itu udara terasa dingin. Memang saat itu tengah musim dingin. Orihime Nampak tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon Apel. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih ia masukkan kedalam sa__ku mantelnya yang berwarna senada. Sudah 5 menit ia duduk di sana. Menunggu seseorang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya._

_Lama sekali. Batinnya._

_Ia menghela napas sehingga menimbulkan uap-uap puith menyembul keluar dari bibirnya._

_Tak berapa lama, mata cokelatnya melebar saat mendapati sepasang kaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan boot hitam. Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan seketika hatinya terasa hangat. Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Orihime menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat diwajahnya._

"_Aku terlambat lagi," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar menyesal._

"_Ya, kau memang terlambat—" ucap Orihime dengan agak sinis, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "—duduklah. Aku juga baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu."_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum lega. Lalu ia segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah gadis berambut pirang-orange-keemasan itu._

_Sejenak suasana hening. mereka Nampak menikmati suasana musim dingin. Tak ada yang memulai membuka percakapan._

_Sampai Orihime membuka suaranya memecah keheningan._

"_Oh iya, kau tak memberitahuku untuk apa aku ke sini, Ulqui?"_

_Lelaki yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat bingung. Ia tersenyum._

"_Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu—" Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. "—aku merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu ini kita tak bertemu. Kau tak merindukanku?"_

"_Ehm—tentu saja aku merindukanmu," sahut Orihime._

_Ulquiorra tersenyum, "Ulurkan tanganmu!"_

_Kedua alis Orihime bertatutan, dengan agak ragu ia mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ulquiorra dengan sigap segera menarik tangan Orihime. Lalu ia menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangan Orihime yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangan. Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil._

_Orihime memandang kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan heran._

"_Buka saja!" ucap Ulquiora._

_Orihime melepaskan pita yang mengait kotak itu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. Matanya melebar saat didapati di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian dengan 2 buah permen kesukaannya._

_Ulquiorra tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu._

"_Kau suka?" tanya Ulquiora. Orihime menatap Ulquiora sembari tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Ehm—maukah kau —maukah kau—" Orihime menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu perkataan yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Ulquiorra. "—Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Well—Ulquiorra telah berhasil membuat Orihime terkejut. Orihime menahan napasnya. Ia masih tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Ia terdiam._

"_Ba-bagaimana? Kau —mau?"_

_Oh, baiklah. Ia memang tak salah mendengar. Ulquiorra melamarnya. Dan bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Tapi mengapa ia susah sekali mengatakan ya. Lidahnya serasa kelu dan tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya._

_Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka suaranya,ini merupakan hari-hari yang paling ditunggunya._

"_Aku —tidak mungkin aku —"_

"_Sudah kuduga kau tak ingin—"_

"—_dengarkan dahulu! Aku kan belum selesai berbicara. Hah...kau ini. Aku tidak mungkin mengtakan tidak, kan?" sergah Orihime sembari tersenyum._

_Ulquiorra tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk kekas—ralat calon istrinya itu dengan rasa yang membuncah. Bibirnya tersunggingkan senyuman penuh cinta dan kehangatan._

_Lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Orihime dan merasakan aroma tubuh yang menguar darinya._

_._

_._

Takdir.

Takdir memang selalu memberikan kejutan disetiap perjalanan hidup. Entah itu kejutan yang menyenangkan ataukah sebaliknya. Tapi percayalah. Bahwa semua yang akan terjadi nanti kedepannya itu merupakan sebuah jalan hidup yang terbaik yang harus kita jalani meskipun akan menyakitkan.

Orihime tersenyum getir saat mengenang masa itu. Saat Ulquiorra melamarnya. Saat lelaki bermata jade yang indah itu memeluknya dengan penuh hangat dan cinta.

Ulquiorra bagaikan musim panas di pertengahan musim dingin yang membekukan. Meskipun ia terlihat dingin dari luar. Tetapi ia begitu hangat.

Ia selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan segala kejutan yang diberikan.

Orihime memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap detik kehangatan yang deberikan sang tunangan. Mencari sesuatu yang ia harap dapat membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Berharap ruang kosong dalam puzzle kehidupannya dapat terlengkapi. Berharap kepingan puzzle yang ia cari dapat ia temukan pada prianya.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **mm...halo semuanya ^^. Ini first fict Rie di fandom ini. Salam kenal..^^

maaf jika mengecewakan dan maaf juga kalau pendek. hehe...

buat **nee-chan... happy birthday dan ini request-annya..hohoho... **satuin aja buat kadonya juga ya...

gimana? aneh?

**mohon kritik dan sarannya...^^**

**Review?**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca...^^  
**


End file.
